Un éclat parmis d'autre
by Shemi night elf
Summary: Etoile de Feu a eu 3 fille et l'histoire raconte la vie de celle qui reste dans l'ombre.


**Salut, je suis Shemi night elf anciennement Hisoka-san, voici une fic où Etoile de Feu a eu 3 filles. Et oui pas de fils ^^" fic en deux partie. Le premier chapitre sont les souvenir du voyage.**

* * *

_**Prologue **_

Les questions fusait dans la tête de Nuage d'Eclat. Elle regarda à droite puis à gauche et réfléchie à un moyen de piéger ses sœur quelqun. Il faut dire que Nuage d'Eclat adorai faire des farces la dernière remontais à… une lune ? Elle renifla l'air et sentie une sourit elle s'aplatie au sol et plongea sur la bête mais la rata quand elle vit son père avec son cousin parler à _un chat domestique _? Certes elle savait son père né cher les bipèdes comme son cousin mais il était chef et s'était il y a des lunes bien avant sa propre naissance. Elle hésita et se montra sa queue trainant au sol, elle regarda son père qui était très étonner avant de demander :

**Nuage d'Eclat:** Qui c'est papa ?

**Etoile de feu :** Nuage d'Eclat ? Que fais-tu ici ?

**Nuage d'Eclat :** Je chassais.

**Princesse : **Qui c'est Etoile de Feu ?

**Flocon de Neige : **Sa fille.

**Nuage d'Eclat :** Qui est-tu ?

**Princesse :** Je suis la sœur de ton père, il vient me voire mais il ne trahira jamais ton clan ne t'en fais pas.

**Perle de pluie : **NUAGE D'ECLAT OU ES-TU ?

**Etoile de Feu :** Vas le retrouver aller…

**Nuage d'Eclat :** Oui. J'ARRIVE !

Elle partit en courant sans se retourner mais elle entendit Princesse rire en disant à Etoile de Feu qu'elle était un sacré numéro. En retournant au roché du soleil avec à peine une proie dans la gueule elle ne pus s'empêcher de regarder sa mère qui parlais à Plume grise de la pluie et du beau temps. Elle disais aussi que les bipèdes se rapprochaient dangereusement. Il faut dire que depuis la disparition de Nuage d'Ecureuil et Griffe de Ronce le camp était beaucoup moins animé. Et la capture de Nuage de Feuille aussi quel choc. Perle de pluie lui dit de donner la proie à Fleur de Bruyère ce qu'elle fit la chatte refusai de manger depuis la mort de son deuxième chaton elle répétait sans cesse qu'elle voulait rejoindre ses petits dans le clan des étoiles sous les yeux peiner de son compagnon. Nuage d'Eclat se résolut donc à nourrir ce troisième chaton vu que sa mère ne le faisais pas elle arracha donc un morceau de viande sur la sourit et le mastiqua jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez tendre pour le petit et le lui donna à manger sous les yeux étonner de son mentor et du père du petit. Quand elle eut fini elle vit nombre de chat se rassembler en un seule endroit elle en suive un et vit sa sœur qui avait disparue depuis quelque lunes elle ne savait pas si elle devait être heureuse où triste, car elle n'avait pas connue la même douleur que le clan, elle n'avait pas connue la famine mais au moins elle était en bonne forme, elle voulut faire un pas de plus pour l'accueillir mais elle s'effondra dans un voile noir. Dans chaque porté il y avait toujours un chaton plus faible que les autres cette fois c'était elle, elle avait fallie mourir à la naissance, quand elle était trop fatigué elle s'évanouissait mais pourquoi au moment où sa sœur était revenue sauve ?

Quand elle se réveilla elle vit que deux guerriers du clan de la rivière la portait. Elle remua et ils la lachère doucement.

**Nuage d'Eclat :** Merci

**Gros Ventre :** De rien.

**Plume d'Hirondelle :** Ce fut un plaisir.

Ils partirent aider d'autres personnes tandis que Nuage d'Eclat se léchais le poitrail en rejoignant sa mère qui lui passa le bout de la queue entre les deux oreilles.

**Tempête de Sable : **Je suis heureuse que tu aille bien.

Elle pressa le pas et partie au côté d'Etoile de Feu et Plume Grise. Nuage d'Eclat s'aperçue quelle était vers la ferme de Gerboise, Elle regarda une dernière fois cette forêt car elle ne le ferait plus même pas le lendemain, son territoire lui paraissait bien étranger maintenant. Durant la nuit elle eut tellement froid quelle se lova contre sa mère. Le jour suivant se passa comme un jour d'exile pour elle, elle due se forcer à ne pas souffrir, ne pas être fatigué. Elle regarda le soleil haut dans le ciel et regratta les jours passer où elle était encore dans la pouponnière.

**Nuage de Feuille :** Tien des herbes fortifiantes, j'en ai trouvé juste pour ti.

**Nuage d'Ecureuil :** Griffe de Ronce, aide-moi à la soutenir.

**Griffe de Ronce :** J'arrive.

**Nuage d'Eclat :** C'est pas la peine de m'aider mais merci.

**Nuage d'Ecureuil :** On te croirais redevenu Patte d'Eclat la froussarde. Répliqua-t-elle sarcastique

Accepte juste notre aide petite sœur

**Nuage d'Eclat :** J'ai ton âge, je te rappelle.

Elle partit un peu plus devant visiblement vexer, sa robe brillait sous le soleil, une robe qui était rousse sur le devant qui se dégradait en couleur sable vers le milieu du corps sa queue était couleur sable pâle et sa tête couleur feu vif, son œil droit était ambré alors que son œil gauche vert. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel lorsqu'ils traversèrent un énième champ de mouton. Nuage d'Eclat regarda ses bêtes étrange frisé et grande. Elle voulait vraiment retrouver un nouveau chez elle, elle voulait revivre comme avant, elle voulait que tous ceci ne se soit jamais passé. Elle regarda Nuage Piquant avec lequel elle avait nouée une amitié et elle voulait la garder mais la rivalité entre les clans allait reprendre un jour. Elle regarda le soleil se coucher, ainsi elle pensait depuis autant de temps ? Le soleil en était déjà au crépuscule et il voyageait depuis déjà une demi-lune.

* * *

**Hésiter pas pour les commentaire, gentil ou moin gentil ils font plaisir car ils nous aident pour nous amélioré. On se voit au prochain chapitre.**


End file.
